Ponto de vista
by Alari
Summary: Quando Catherine é sequestrada,todos vão perceber quanta falta ela faz..
1. Chapter 1

O turno estava pra acabar e Warrick só pensava em uma coisa: ir pra casa pra ver sua esposa. Passou por Nick sem nem dizer "boa noite" o que por Nick era um pouco estranho, pois nos últimos dias a única coisa que Warrick queria era chegar o mais tarde possível em casa. Nick estava a caminho da sala de descanso, ele e o Greg estavam tentando animar a turma para sair. Quando ele chegou todos já estavam prontos pra sair, só estavam a espera do Nick e do Warrick:

- Pessoal o War não vai!

-Por quê? – Perguntou Grissom. Ele não queria que Warrick não fosse, pois essa era a primeira vez que ele saia com a turma.

-Eu o vi saindo agora pouco e ele nem me viu perto dele. -Nick disse sem querer dar outras formas de interpretação.

-Ele disse hoje à tarde pra mim e pro Nick que ele queria chegar cedo em casa antes q o turno da Tina começasse. Pra variar Greg dá uma indireta e só percebe depois q já falou tudo o que não devia. - Cath me desculpa eu não quis dizer...

-Não precisa pedir desculpas Greg!Eu não tenho nada a ver com a vida particular de Warrick Brown!- Catherine o interrompeu.

-Bom gente, mas deixando o War de lado, vamos andando que se não o Ecklie nos de mais casos- Sara estava realmente com vontade de sair aquela manhã.

- Pessoal eu não vou, minha mãe quer que eu passe com a Lindsay na casa dela então divirtam-se !- Depois do furo do Greg Catherine não estava mais no clima de sair.

Eles ficaram tristes porque o grupo estava incompleto, mais como Grissom estava tão entusiasmado eles não quiseram cancelar. Chegaram à lanchonete e fizeram os pedidos, porem ninguém estava animado, então assim que Nick e Greg acabaram de comer, foram embora.

- Sabe hoje a Cath perguntou se esta acontecendo alguma coisa entre agente!- Sara tinha que deixar claro que não tinha sido ela a contar para amiga de trabalho.

- Eu sei!-Disse Grissom - Depois de falar isso pra você ela foi até minha sala e eu abri o jogo pra ela. - Sara não podia acreditar que Grissom estava realmente falando deles para alguém do laboratório.

-Você vai abrir o jogo pro pessoal do laboratório?-Sara perguntou com vontade de que ele dissesse que sim.

Não - Grissom percebeu que Sara tinha ficado chateada com a resposta. – Brincadeira!Acho que nós não devemos contar para o laboratório inteiro, mas podemos contar pro Nick, pro War, pra Cath, pro Al, pro Brass, pra Sofia e pro Greg e o fazer prometer ficar com a boca fechada!

-Não pra Sofia acho melhor não!

O telefone do Grissom toca

-Grissom!

A pessoa do outro lado fala!

-Ai meu Deus!Estamos a caminho.


	2. Chapter 2

FIC parte 2

Simultaneamente:

No caminho pra casa Warrick pensa em Catherine, já fazia dias que ele não a tirava da cabeça, ele estava confuso quanto a seus sentimentos, não agüentava mais essa situação, pois sempre que ele tentava se aproximar de Cath ela fugia como se tivesse medo dele, ele não a reconhecia mais.

Chegando a casa ele percebe que Tina estava estranha, eles tomam o café-da-manhã juntos e Warrick a chama para uma conversa séria:

-Tina, acho que falo por nós dois quando digo que esse casamento não foi a coisa mais certa a fazer, pois nós brigamos o tempo todo não conversamos a um bom tempo.

-Mas isso não é culpa minha War. Se você mudasse de turno nós seriamos um casal normal. Mas você nunca faz nada por mim e...

-Chega Tina – Warrick a interrompeu – Nosso casamento vai mal porque foi uma coisa apressada, porque eu não sabia direito o que sentia, porque você acha que o único a mudar tem que ser eu, e porque eu...eu...

-Vamos Warrick diga – Tina já sabia que Warrick estava interessado em alguém do trabalho – É a Catherine que esta colocando essas coisas na sua cabeça?Vocês têm um caso não é Warrick

-Muito pelo contrario Tina desde que nós nos casamos ela se afastou de mim e isso me fez perceber que longe dela eu me sinto sozinho.

-Essa é ótima!Tentando subir na carreira namorando a chefe Warrick?Sua vovó não te ensinou que é feio?

Agora Tina tinha passado dos limites, ela sabia que a coisa mais sagrada para Warrick era sua avó.

-Desculpa War eu sei que não devia ter falado isso, eu não sei por quê...

-Quer saber? Você sabe muito bem porque disse isso, mas agora não tem mais volta Tina você acabou com ultimo sentimento que eu tinha por você, pena, e o transformou em ódio. Você sempre soube me manipular direitinho para que eu fizesse tudo que você queria, mas eu cansei, cansei de ser sempre o errado nesse casamento, que alias nunca deveria ter começado. Acabou, pra mim chega por esses motivos eu resolvi pedir o divorcio, eu falei com meu advogado há algum tempo e os papeis já estão prontos, eu estou saindo de casa e só falo com você através do meu advogado.

-O que? – Tina estava histérica Warrick achou melhor pegar apenas o essencial de objetos e deixar que alguém pegasse o resto para ele, pois com a Tina daquele jeito seria impossível. - Volta aqui Warrick isso ainda não acabou!Vocês vão pagar caro por isso.

Warrick foi embora e nem olhou pra trás, ele sabia que Tina ia fazer de tudo pra que eles voltassem e ele não permitiria que ela fizesse nada contra Catherine. Mas agora ele só precisava de um amigo pra desabafar.

-Stokes

-Nick? É o Warrick. Escuto eu preciso conversar será que…

-Pode vir cara. Eu to em casa.

-Então abre a porta!

Warrick contou ao Nick sobre a separação e Nick disse que ele podia ficar em sua casa o tempo que precisasse. Então o celular do Nick toca:

-Stokes

A pessoa do outro lado fala!

-Você tem certeza?

A pessoa do outro lado fala!

-Warrick esta comigo!Estamos à caminho!


	3. Chapter 3

FIC parte 3

Warrick e Nick chegaram junto com Greg e pouco depois que Grissom e Sara, a casa estava uma bagunça e eles tinham um trabalho a fazer. E dessa vez nada podia sair errado, pois uma vida estava correndo risco. A vida de um integrante do Grupo. Catherine estava desaparecida!

-Que bom que todos chegaram!-Brass estava um pouco nervoso, pois Lindsay não queria se acalmar e ele estava querendo que Sara falasse com ela ou mesmo Grissom, porque eram mais próximos de Catherine.

-Como ela esta Brass - Sara estava realmente preocupada com Lindsay, o pai já havia morrido e se acontecesse algo com a mãe ela ficaria sozinha com sua avó.

-Esta em estado de choque, não conseguimos falar com ela ainda. Como isso foi acontecer, nós nos falamos hoje de manhã e ahh... Tem horas que esse trabalho é um saco.

Warrick não conseguia acreditar, ele finalmente tinha se livrado daquele casamento, eles iam finalmente ficar juntos. Mas agora uma coisa era certa, Warrick iria fazer de tudo para recuperá-la e faria quem quer que fosse pagar pelo que estava acontecendo com ela.

Lindsay – Sara se aproximou da garota – Eu preciso que você me fale todo o que aconteceu aqui para que nós possamos achar a sua mãe.

Eles...Eles...- Ela não sabia como explicar, ela não tinha conseguido ver tudo claramente. – Eles entraram na casa junto com a minha mãe, e ela se assustou. Eles bateram nela para ela ficar quieta e eu me escondi, e depois colocaram um pano no rosto dela e ela desmaiou. Eles a colocaram num carro e foram embora. Então eu liguei pra policia.

Obrigada Linds! – Sara estava realmente comovida com a dor da garota, desde que eles chegaram ela não havia parado de chorar. - Nós vamos encontrar a Cath! Eu prometo


	4. Chapter 4

FIC- parte 4

Eles começaram a examinar a casa de Catherine, todos os fatos e lembranças de uma vida feliz, misturados com a lembrança de um seqüestro.

- Cara você acredita? Quem iria querer fazer mal para a Cath? – Nick não conseguia imaginar porque Catherine seria um alvo? Ela sempre havia ajudado todos no laboratório. Quando todos precisaram dela ela estava lá. Greg, Nick, Warrick, Grissom, Sara e até mesmo Conrard. Porque alguém iria fazer mal a ela?

- Infelizmente ela aborreceu alguém!- Todos olharam para a porta e viram o xerife entrando na casa.

- O que você faz aqui xerife? – Grissom estava totalmente chateado. Não bastava a tragédia, agora o xerife ia aborrecê-lo com perguntas.

- Eu preciso de respostas Gil, e você sabe disso. Se a CSI Willows estava metida com pessoas erradas, eu quero ser o primeiro, a saber. – Warrick tinha realmente ficado irritado com a "suposição" do xerife, e já ia tomar uma atitude impensada quando Grissom disse:

- Xerife, quando eu súber de algo o senhor saberá! – E com essa resposta o xerife foi embora. – Warrick você não pode ter essas reações quando suposições são feitas a respeito de Catherine, por isso, leve as evidências que nós já colhemos até o laboratório enquanto nós acabamos por aqui.

-Você esta me tirando do caso Grissom? – Warrick perguntou aborrecido

-Não! Estou te dando uma chance de esfriar a cabeça. Nós já estamos mesmo acabando por aqui. Greg vá com o Warrick

-Esta bem. – E os dois voltaram ou laboratório


	5. Chapter 5

FIC- parte 5

Catherine abriu os olhos, estava amordaçada. Sentiu gosto de sangue na boca. Não reconhecia o lugar onde estava. Agora começava a se lembrar o que havia acontecido quando ela entrou em casa uns sujeitos entraram junto com ela. Ela se assustou, tentou gritar por socorro, mas eles bateram nela, ela caio no chão, tentou fugir, mas eles erma mais fortes. Ela sentiu um pano no rosto e depois disso não se lembrava de mais nada.

Ela estava sozinha no quarto, e não conseguia imaginar quem faria isso a ela, não tinha inimigos, nunca teve pensou. Porém ela havia se esquecido dos fatos dos últimos tempos.

Warrick não conseguia tirar as palavras de Tina da cabeça, "vocês pagaram muito caro por isso", e assim que Grissom chegou ao laboratório ele resolveu lhe contar o que aconteceu.

-Warrick você realmente acha que a Tina seria capaz disso?

-Não sei Grissom, eu realmente não sei.

Enquanto isso no quarto onde Cath estava presa uma mulher de pele morena entra e a observa por um bom tempo.

-Então você é a famosa CSI Catherine Willows por quem ele disse sentir falta? – Cath não estava entendendo, a vós daquela mulher não lhe era estranha, mas ela não lembrava de seu rosto.

-Ele ficou estranho de uns tempos pra cá, eu ligava ele não podia falar, quando nós estávamos juntos ele nunca prestava atenção, até que ele resolveu acabar comigo de vez.. – A mulher estava começando a se descontrolar – E TUDO PR SUA CULPA!A mulher virou o anel e deu um tapa na cara de Catherine deixando um risco de sangue em seu rosto e depois saio.Catherine não estava entendendo, e quem era aquela mulher?Porque estava fazendo aquilo?

Catherine estava assustada, pois aquele lugar parecia ser afastado do centro de Las Vegas. Porém o lugar lhe parecia familiar.Catherine sabia que agora precisava se manter calma para que sua experiência com criminosos a ajudasse a sair dali.


	6. Chapter 6

FIC - parte 6

Sara estava no laboratório vendo o resultado de um teste pra saber o que eles usaram para dopar Catherine, ela ficou pensando, fazia exatamente dois meses desde que ela e Grissom ficaram juntos. Ele finalmente tinha tomado coragem, eles finalmente estavam juntos. Ela esperou tanto por isso. Derrepente ela sentiu alguém chegando por trás dela:

-Alguém resultado? – Grissom estava realmente preocupado com Cath, ela sempre foi como uma irmã pra eles, ela mesmo tinha dado um empurrãozinho para que Gil tirasse os olhos do microscópio. Aquilo estava realmente sendo um inferno pra ele, ele havia prometido cuidar dela pra sempre e agora... agora só Deus sabe o que se estaria passando com ela.

-Como esperado, eles usaram formol numa tolha branca, que pode ser achada em qualquer lugar, ou seja, uma pista sem saída. - Sara estava frustrada, Cath a tinha ajudado a não perder as esperanças em Grissom e agora isso. – Droga!Como é que nós vamos achá-la se toda pista nos leva a um beco sem saída? – Sara não estava se sentindo bem e resolveu inventar uma desculpa para ir até o banheiro.

Ela vomitou, estava se sentindo enjoada a manhã toda, ela tomou coragem e foi até a bolsa, e pegou o teste de gravidez. Ela tinha feito dois dias atrás, porém não tinha coragem de abri-lo, O que Grissom iria pensar se desse positivo? Ela não tinha planeja e Grissom muito menos, ela estava com medo de olhar. Mas aquilo tinha de acabar. Ela tinha que saber se estava ou não grávida.

Ela abriu o envelope. O teste havia dado positivo, ela estava grávida!Agora como contar ao Grissom que ele iria ser pai?Ela estava com duvidas. Será que ele iria aceitar?Isso não importava agora ela havia resolvido esperar até eles acharem Catherine, depois ela pensaria no que fazer.

Quando ela chegou à sala de descanso percebeu que todos estavam na olhando pro computador e resolveu perguntar o que estava acontecendo.

-Alguma novidade?- Sara perguntou um pouco cansada.

-Warrick encontrou uma digital que não pertencem a nenhuma das pessoas que vão à casa da Cath regularmente e nós estamos vendo se achamos a quem pertence no AFIS. - Grissom explicou com esperança de que aquilo desse certo, pois era a única coisa que eles tinham.


	7. Chapter 7

FIC - parte 7

Todos estavam olhando para a tela daquele computador como se fosse o que os mantivesse respirando, a única chance de salvar Cath estava por aparecer naquela tela pequena, e eles sabiam que se eles não conseguissem um nome Catherine poderia estar morta. Sara começou a se sentir mal, Grissom que estava por perto percebeu e disse que era melhor ela se sentar.

-Você esta bem?- Grissom já havia percebido que Sara estava passando mal com freqüência.

-Estou, deve ser só o nervosismo pelo desaparecimento da Cath... - Sara não queria contar para ele ainda, era muito cedo.

-Sara, eu já percebi que você passa ma todas as manhãs, fica enjoada com alguns cheiros e esta comendo mais que o normal, tirando que o hospital ligou á alguns dias dizendo que seu exame estava pronto.

-Grissom eu... -Sara estava com medo de contar, mas agora era preciso, mesmo que isso significasse o fim do relacionamento deles. – Grissom eu estou grávida.

-Você jura? – A felicidade nós olhos de Grissom era vista de longe.Sara nunca tinha esperado uma reação tão bonita quanto a dele, ele chorava e ria ao mesmo tempo e a abraçava com tada a força que tinha e ao mesmo tempo com todo o cuidado que tinha.

-Juro, você gostou da noticia?-Sara sabia que ele havia gostado, mais precisava ouvir pelos lábios dele.

-Mas é claro que estou um filho era tudo que faltava para a minha felicidade ser completa!-Grissom estava feliz e percebeu que ninguém havia percebido a conversa dos dois e resolver encerrar o assunto pelo menos até a felicidade voltar com a presença de sua "irmã" menor

-Gil, eu sei o quanto Cath significa pra você então vamos deixar esse assunto pra depois esta bem?- Grissom fez sinal positivo com a cabeça e eles se juntaram ao grupo novamente

-Gente vem ver! Eu achei o dono da digital, ou melhor, a dona!- Warrick estava com um alívio em sua vós, finalmente uma pista que tinha sentido.


	8. Chapter 8

FIC parte 8

Catherine estava tomando todas as precauções para saber onde ela estava e como poderia sair dali, ela já havia percebido que de meia em meia hora alguém ia ver se ela como ela estava, davam um pouco de água de vez em quando, e sempre que ela fazia um barulho mais alto eles iam checar. Ela sabia que teria que ter um bom plano porque estava machucada e se conseguisse fugir não poderia ir muito longe.

Já fazia 14 horas desde que ela foi levada de sua casa eles não haviam dormindo a noite toda para ficar de olho nela. Pelo que Catherine escutou a mulher queria que os rapazes ficassem no quarto com ela porque haveria alguma coisa onde eles não poderiam ser vistos. Um poço mais tarde:

-Sabe cara eu to de saco cheio dessa mulher, ela fica nos mandando fazer coisas e nos tratando como idiotas. O serviço era pegar a mulher e o resto era por conta dela.

-Eu sei...também to de saco cheio. Mas ela já disse que se agente não fizer ela nos entrega, agora nós também somos cúmplices.

-Mas pelo menos nós podemos nos revezar e sair pra ver as garotas dançando! –Como Catherine podia esquecer aquela era uma sala particular do bar onde ela dançava, ela já tinha entrado lá muitas vezes. Agora ela havia achado o ponto fraco dos seqüestradores, levaram-na para um lugar que ela conhecia, e conhecia muito bem!

-O nome dela é Tana Bangler, aqui tem os dados, mais nada que a leve até Catherine só que ela trabalha no mesmo ramo em que Catherine trabalhou há muito tempo. - Nick disse com um desespero em seu rosto – Não é possível cara, ela era a única coisa que nós deixava perto da Catherine.

-Espera Nick, em que boate essa mulher trabalha?-Grissom estava ficando furioso com a falta de evidencias.

-Na Dreams Dolls, por quê?

-É a mesma boate que a Cath trabalhava, mas essa moça não tem idade pra ter trabalhado com a Cath e não tem família. Mas porque nós não vamos dar uma passadinha na Dream Dolls.

O mistério estava cada vez mais difícil de ser resolvido. O tempo estava correndo e Tany estava ficando cada vez mais irritada, por isso resolveu passar para fazer uma visitinha pra Cath e ver se ela ficava um pouco mais machucada pro fora. Pois Cath a feriu muito por dentro.


	9. Chapter 9

FIC parte 9

-Sabe eu vou tirar essa sua mordaça para nós podermos conversar um pouco do passado. - Cath sabia que o resultado daquela conversa seria sangue, seu sangue. A mulher era nova e poderia ser até fraca, porém estava usando um soco inglês e não estava pra brincadeira.

-Conversar sobre o passado?Você deve ter o que uns 30?Eu não conheço você, e você não faz parte do meu passado. -Catherine tinha cansado da brincadeira, se era pra ela acabar assim que pelo menos fosse do seu jeito, sendo forte.

-Bom meu nome é Tana, Tana Bangler tenho 29 anos e você faz parte do meu passado Catherine Willows, ou devo te chamar de Catherine Braun?- A menina colocou o soco inglês no punho e bateu na barriga de Cath

-Como é que você sabe sobre o Sam?-Cath estava começando a ficar muito mal, sem comer, amarrada naquelas condições e apanhando a toda visitinha de Tana. Ela estava com muitas dores e com muitos ferimentos.

-Bom deixa eu te contar uma história. Eu comecei a trabalhar aqui e sua fama é muito conhecida, todos sempre falavam que eu era a melhor, a não ser pela Cath Willows, que foi a melhor dançarina que essa boate já teve. Eu nunca gostei de ser a segunda, mas eu lidava com isso, até conhecer o Sam.

Ele gostou de mim, e nós começamos a namorar a uns cinco anos. Até que ele mudou, disse que tinha problemas. E então começaram os telefonemas que ele nunca podia atender, ele não prestava mais atenção em mim, até que ele disse que sua filha tinha descoberto que ele era pai dela e que ele queria muito ficar perto da filha e pra isso iria tomar jeito. Tentar reconquistar a mãe de sua filha, o que ele diz ser o grande amor da vida dele, namorar com pessoas da idade dele se não desse certo com a mãe da "garota", e ele me deu o fora. - Catherine não estava acreditando no que estava ouvindo. Seu pai realmente estava tentando fazer a coisa "certa"?

-Eu nunca fui passada pra traz e não iria deixar meu futuro escapar tão fácil assim, e fui descobrir que a filha do Sam que eu tanto odeio desde os meus quinze anos é você Cath. - Tana deu outro soco em Cath, as coisas estavam piorando. Cath estava ficando cada vez mais fraca, e Tana cada vez com mais raiva.

-Então eu contratei homens para fazerem o trabalho sujo, assim eu tenho certeza que você estará fora do meu caminho, e no seu enterro eu consolo seu pai, tendo meu futuro garantido de novo.

Catherine estava realmente achando que não conseguiria escapar, quando ouviu a voz de Grissom e Warrick no salão da Dream Dolls. Ela juntou toda a força que tinha e gritou o mais forte que pode.

-SOCORRO!Aqui atrás! Alguém me ajude!- Tana não podia deixar que essa mulher estragasse seus planos e pegou o revolver que estava em sua cintura.


	10. Chapter 10

FIC parte 10

-Calada, eles não podem saber que você esta aqui. - Tana estava realmente iludida em continuar com seu plano que só percebeu que eles tinham ouvidos os gritos tarde demais.

- Srta. Bangler, por favor, solte a arma e nós vamos resolver isso de um jeito onde ninguém sai ferido. Por favor - Warrick iria fazer qualquer coisa que precisasse para que aquela mulher não machucasse mais a Cath

-Pra trás se não ela morre. - Grissom e Warrick se afastam um pouco, a mulher não estava pra brincadeira. -Sabe, mesmo que eu pare agora vou ser presa então vamos acabar logo com isso. - Tana atira em Cath.

Eles a separarão do revolver e Brass entra pra fazer a prisão. Mas Cath esta perdendo muito sangue, agora eles terão que lutar contra o tempo para que ela consiga ser salva.

-Calma Cath a ambulância já deve estar chegando. - Warrick disse, mas Catherine não estava mais em condições de responder, se a ambulância demorasse pra ela poderia ser tarde de mais.

Estavam todos na sala de espera querendo saber como a Cath sairia da cirurgia, ela tinha vários outros ferimentos, porém o do revolver era muito perto do coração e isso tornava a cirurgia muito mais difícil.

Warrick e Grissom estavam na porta da sala de cirurgia para quando a primeira pessoa saísse de lá, tivesse de passar pelos dois.

-Ei vocês dois! A enfermeira já disse que não quer os dois ai. Vamos pra sala de espera, eu sei que a Cath esta muito ferida e vocês muito preocupados, mas ficar de plantão na porta do centro cirúrgico não vai adiantar.- Sara estava realmente preocupada, mas como Grissom não estava em condições de por ordem no grupo ela estava tentando, pois assim ela se sentia menos nervosa quanto a amiga que estava mal.

-Ela esta certa War, vem vamos. -Grissom estava com dó do amigo, ele não comia e quase não falava. Estava realmente muito abalado.

-War come alguma coisa. Se você ficar fraco não vai consegui ajuda-la na recuperação.

-Você esta certa. É melhor eu comer alguma coisa. Obrigado pelo apoio Sar.

-Da nada.

Depois de 6 horas de cirurgia Cath estava voltando para o quarto, a cirurgia tinha sido um sucesso e ela ficaria boa, se fizesse a recuperação conforme as recomendações do medico.Os CSIs resolveram voltar para o laboratório, pois Ecklie tinha colocado a equipe do dia para colher as amostra, mas a equipe da noite queria ter o gostinho de condenar Tana Bangler pelo que ela havia feito a Cath.


	11. Chapter 11

FIC – parte 11

-Bom tudo prova que Tana teve a idéia, e contratou os seqüestradores, pois eu chequei a conta bancaria dela e ela mandou dinheiro para as contas dos seqüestradores, John e Poul. – Todos estavam dando tudo de si para conseguir todas as provas para que eles fossem julgados e condenados.

-Eu vou pro hospital pra ver como a Cath esta. Alguém me acompanha?-Grissom ofereceu.

-Eu aceito a oferta. -Ele e Sara não se separavam um minuto, mas todos estavam achando normal, eles sempre eram grudados, todos sempre achavam que eles e a Cath eram como um grupo inseparável. E mais agora que eles estavam juntos.

-Eu já liguei e avisei que passo lá amanhã, to cansado. - Nick avisou

-Vou com você Nick - Greg já tava pegando carona como sempre

-E você War?- Sara tinha percebido que Warrick estava hesitante.

-Eu vou esperar um pouco, acho melhor não aparecer. - Warrick estava com um sentimento horrível, não queria aparecer na frente da Cath enquanto ele ainda estivesse casado com Tina.

-Que isso War, larga de bobagem, tenho certeza que a Cath vai ficar muito feliz se você aparecer. - Grissom estava preocupado com o amigo, alguma coisa não estava certa. Então ele resolveu ter uma conversa particular com o amigo - War antes de você ir embora passa na minha sala.

-Grissom eu vou arrumar as minhas cosas e te encontro no carro, pode demorar, estou sem pressa.

Depois de Warrick arrumar as suas coisas e criar coragem pra conversar com Grissom, pois ele sabia que essa conversa seria a conversa com um amigo preocupado e não com um chefe, ele apareceu na sala do Grissom.

-Grissom você queria falar comigo?- Warrick sabia qual seria o assunto, mas achou que era melhor Grissom começar.

-Warrick o que esta acontecendo, sem querer me intrometer você já disse que esta se separando pra ficar com a Cath, mas der repente não quer visitá-la no hospital?

-Sabe Grissom, quando aconteceu àquela história com a Cath eu realmente achei que poderia ter sido a Tina. Você não tem idéia às horas que eu passei achando que isso tudo poderia ser minha culpa. Eu não quero que nada de mal aconteça com ela. Eu a amo de mais para fazer tanto mal a ela. Eu sei que enquanto eu estava casado ela chorava todas as noites.

-Como é que você sabe disso?Tenho certeza que ela não disse isso pra você - Grissom disse com certo sorriso no rosto. - Ela é muito teimosa pra isso!

Warrick deu um sorriso, ele sabia que Grissom estava certo e agora teria que explicar. – Quando eu me casei a Cath se afastou, e eu comecei a sentir muita falta dela e da Linds... Ai um dia eu fui ao shopping sozinho, tinha brigado com a Tina, e encontrei a Linds com umas amigas e parei pra conversar, e nós fizemos um trato que ela poderia contar sempre comigo, me ligar a hora que quisesse, porque ela também estava com saudades de mim.Ai ela me ligava sempre e me contava o quanto a Cath estava sofrendo. Sabe foi por isso e outras coisas que eu me separei, eu não agüento mais ficar perto da Catherine e não beija-la, não abraça-la, eu não agüento. E eu acho que devo isso a ela. Só vou me aproximar dela de novo quando a Tina assinar os papeis do divorcio, o que infelizmente ela vai fazer demorar uma eternidade. - A expressão de Warrick tinha mudado de felicidade pra raiva.

-Quanto a você não querer ficar por perto por causa separação eu não posso fazer nada, mas quanto a agilizar o divorcio. -Grissom pegou na gaveta de sua mesa um cartão e entregou a Warrick - Ligue pra esse advogado e fale que eu indiquei, ele me deve um favor e provavelmente vai convencer a Tina a assinar o divorcio o mais rápido possível.

-Valeu Grissom. Vou ligar sim. Eu quero me livrar desse casamento o mais rápido possível. E parabéns por você e pela Sara, Vocês formam um belo casal. -Warrick disse saindo da sala.

-Obrigado. - Grissom sabia que já estava dando bandeira a respeito de seu relacionamento com Sara, mas ele estava feliz de poder ficar em paz com sua família. A que sempre sonhou.

Já no hospital Grissom e Sara estavam entrando no quarto de Catherine.

-E como vai a nossa mais forte amiga?-Sara e Grissom estavam muito felizes por ela ter saído da cirurgia sem nenhuma seqüela.

-Eu estou bem, e como vai meu casal favorito?-Catherine sempre fora assim, ela nunca se importava se ela estava mal. Sempre achou que sua dor era uma coisa que só interessava a ela.

-Bom isso não interessa agora, mas já que você perguntou, nós três estamos muito bem. -Grissom disse

-Vocês três?-Catherine perguntou sorrindo - Não me diga que a Sara...

-Sim eu estou, eu e o Gil vamos ter um filho. -Sara disse sorrindo

Eles continuaram conversando por mais algum tempo, Grissom queria saber o que tinha acontecido no sequestro, até que Sam apareceu no quarto, Grissom e Sara se olharam estranho, desde quando Cath conversava com Sam?

-Sabe uma das coisas que eu aprendi com esse seqüestro foi que nunca é tarde pra se perdoar, e eu quero aproveitar meu pai, todos cometem erros e ele já pagou pelos dele. -Catherine explicou.

-Sabe todos perguntaram de você. -Grissom disse – Acho que todos vêm amanhã.

-O Warrick também?-Catherine sabia que não devia perguntar, mas não conseguia parar de pensar nele.


	12. Chapter 12

FIC - parte 12

-Sabe o War - Sara não sabia por onde começar, como explicar pra ela que Warrick não iria visitá-la, principalmente porque Sara e Grissom achavam que ele devia contar da separação.

-Agente não sabe, o Warrick tirou a semana de férias, começando hoje. -Grissom sabia que não devia ter falado nada, mas já era muito tarde agora.

-Hmmm-Já estava ficando tarde e a enfermeira apareceu para pedir que Sam, Grissom e Sara saíssem, pois o horário de visitas havia acabado.

Dois dias haviam se passado, o turno estava para começar e estavam todos na sala de descanso, Grissom começou a separar os casos quando ouviu uma voz:

-E o que você tem pra mim chefinho?-Catherine havia saído do hospital mais cedo do que deveria, mas o médico viu que a mantendo internada ela iria ficar muito ansiosa, atrapalhando a recuperação.

-Mas o que você esta fazendo aqui?-Grissom perguntou com um sorriso no rosto, todos estavam felizes por ela ter voltado.

-O medico disse que me liberava se eu prometesse não fazer esforços, então aqui estou eu!-Catherine percebeu que Grissom mentiu pra ela quando ela viu Warrick sentado na mesa ao lado de Nick.

-Bom então, eu e Catherine vamos cuidar da papelada e o Greg vai com o Nick e o Warrick com a Sara.

-Não vale Gil, eu consigo trabalhar, não quero ficar presa aqui dentro. -Catherine estava de volta e não queria ser tratada feito criança.

-Ordens médicas - Grissom sabia que ela devia pegar mais devagar, pois ela havia sido baleada há pouco tempo.

A noite passou tranqüila, eles examinaram todos os antigos casos quase sem conversar, até que Catherine perguntou:

-Por que você mentiu?

-Como?

-Por que você disse que o Warrick havia tirado a semana de folga? – Grissom percebeu o sofrimento nas palavras de Catherine, mas sabia que quem devia explicar as coisas com calma deveria ser o Warrick.

-Cath, quem tem que te explicar isso é ele, por favor, não me pergunte mais nada.

Pouco tempo depois Sara apareceu na porta, o culpado havia confessado o crime e eles não tinham tido muito trabalho, só confirmar com evidências. Como o turno estava por acabar foram todas para a sala de descanso e logo em seguida Greg e Nink apareceram junto com Warrick.

-Bom pessoal, o turno já acabou vão pra casa e descansem. Boa Noite. – Grissom estava morrendo de vontade de ir pra casa e curtir o café da manhã com Sara

Todos estavam saindo do locker, quando Warrick parou Catherine.

-Eu posso falar com você?

-Eu acho que nós não temos nada pra conversar.

-Como assim, não temos nada pra conversar?

-Olha War, você é um cara legal, mas e casado e...

-Corrigindo um cara divorciado Cath – Warrick disse mostrando a mão sem aliança.

-Mas como...

-Aceita tomar um café?

Eles foram para um café perto do laboratório, Warrick tinha tantas coisas pra contar, mas não sabia como. Finalmente Tina havia assinado o divorcio, finalmente ele podeira ser feliz com a mulher que ele ama. Agora só faltava era ele dizer sim.


	13. Chapter 13

FIC – parte 13

-Sabe, eu achei que quando eu estivesse na sua frente, como agente esta agora, eu saberia o que dizer. Mas eu não sei nem por onde começar. -Warrick estava nervoso, estava com medo de dizer o que sentia e não ter a resposta que queria ouvir.

-Por que você não começa do começo?-Catherine não conseguia deixar de encará-lo, o que ele queria tanto dizer pra ela que não poderia esperar?

-Bom, quando eu me casei você falou aquilo sobre os seus sentimentos, e eu não consegui esquecer. O meu casamento foi um ato impensado e eu sabia disso, mas queria ignorar o fato que eu não amava a Tina, e que esse casamento havia sido um erro. Até que você foi se afastando e comecei a sentir falta de você por perto, do seu sorriso, e até do seu olhar de reprovação pelas brincadeiras com o Greg - Os dois riram, ela sabia que sempre fora a protetora do Greg. – E eu acabei enxergando que me casar com a Tina foi um ato impensado, um ato de desespero, por não ter conseguido contar meus sentimentos pra você. -Cath estava sorrindo, ela sabia o quanto era difícil desabafar assim.

-War, eu...

-Me deixe terminar, por favor. -Warrick pediu. Se não ele nunca conseguiria. -Na noite do seu seqüestro eu falei que queria ir pra casa ver a Tina porque eu queria terminar com meu casamento, mas parece que o Greg falou besteira e você ficou chateada. Eu sabia que você estava sofrendo com o meu casamento, e não achei certo aparecer no hospital casado e por isso não fui te visitar. Mas hoje de manhã o advogado me ligou e disse que finalmente Tina assinou os papeis e eu sou um homem oficialmente divorciado agora. Então agora eu posso falar sem ter medo do que eu estou fazendo, Catherine Willows, EU TE AMO.

Catherine não sabia o que falar tantos sentimentos pra assimilar, tantas coisas a serem explicadas, e tanto tempo perdido, mas agora ela sabia que estava começando um tempo novo, onde eles poderiam ser felizes, juntos.

-Eu também amo você Warrick!-Ela deu um beijo em Warrick, um beijo normal, mas que expressava todo amor que os dois sentiam, e todo sofrimento que eles haviam passado. Warrick rompeu beijo:

-Sabe eu fiquei com medo de nunca mais ver você!

-Eu fiquei com medo de nunca ouvir essas palavras de você

Outro turno estava começando, com muitos sorrisos, Warrick e Catherine estavam namorando fazia seis meses, Sara estava com um barrigão.Todos estavam muito felizes, suas vidas estavam finalmente se ajeitando.Na sala de descanso estavam só Catherine e Sara.

-Como estão as mulheres mais bonitas desse laboratório?-Greg disse entrando na sala de descanso.

-Fique longe delas Greg - Disseram Grissom e Warrick entrando na sala, junto com Nick que ficou olhando a confusão.

-Calma gente, e só estou fazendo um elogio, não precisam se preocupar eu já expliquei pra elas que eu tenho namorada.

-Se toca Greg - Disse Warrick dando um tapa na cabeça dele.

-Calma meninos, foi só um comentário, não foi Greg - Disse Catherine abraçando Warrick.

-Esses namorados desconfiados que nós temos não Cath - Disse Sara, e todos caíram na gargalhada, menos Warrick e Grissom.

-Bom Cath que tal agente sair pra jantar hoje?- Disse Warrick olhando para Grissom.

-Eu acho uma ótima idéia - Respondeu Catherine

-Que tal nós irmos todos juntos - disse Grissom, depois que todos responderam que sim, Warrick e Grissom se afastaram um pouco da turma – Então esta combinado, não passa de hoje.

-Combinado. De hoje elas não escapam.


	14. Chapter 14

FIC – PARTE 14

Já estava de noite, as meninas estavam se arrumando na casa da Catherine. Lindsay havia pedido pra dormir na casa de uma amiga e elas tinham a casa inteira pra bagunçar antes de escolher a roupa que iriam.

Os meninos haviam falado em levá-las a uma festa preto-branco (os homens vão de preto, e as mulheres de branco). Elas estavam animadas, Sara estava com seis meses e meio de gestação, por isso foi um pouco difícil convence-la, mas ela acabou aceitando o convite.

Os meninos passaram na casa de Cath e as levaram para um salão, quando elas chegaram o salão estava vazio. Elas acharam estranho, pois tinham entrado na frente e eles não apareciam.

-Cadê eles?- Sara estava preocupada

-Eles aprontaram alguma, aposta quanto? –Catherine havia percebido que os dois cochicharam o dia inteiro. -Olha uma trilha de rosas, eles devem estar querendo que agente siga.

-Vamos, porque eu já estou que não agüento a curiosidade!-Sara estava nervosa, nunca tinha pensado em receber surpresas, principalmente se tratando do Grissom, uma pessoa que ela sempre achou muito previsível.

Quando as duas chegaram ao salão principal, estavam todas as pessoas que elas conheciam, e começou a tocar a marcha nupcial. Catherine não acreditou no que ouviu, Warrick realmente tinha feito o que prometera durante o namora, surpreenderia ela sempre que pudesse. Sara estava muito feliz, ela estava grávida do homem que ama e ele estava querendo formar uma família de verdade com ela.

As duas começaram a chorar e andar para o altar, quando Sara chegou ao altar, Grissom beijou-lhe o rosto e depois a barriga. Warrick deu um beijo eu Catherine, que estava à beira de lagrimas e depois chamou Lindsay para ficar ao lado deles durante a cerimônia.

A cerimônia de casamento foi linda, Warrick e Grissom cuidaram para que tudo fosse perfeito para as duas. Todas as pessoas que estavam na festa viram como o amor daqueles dois casais era infinito, eles sabiam que aquelas quatro pessoas passaram por momentos difíceis, momentos muito duros e que eles conseguiram conquistar tudo o que uma família de verdade poderia querer. Quando a cerimônia acabou todos aplaudiram:

-Sabe que você fez tudo isso parecer perfeito, tudo o que eu sempre sonhei-Sara sabia que agora tudo seria perfeito.

-Você sempre foi tudo que eu sonhei - Grissom estava muito feliz, ele finalmente podia mostrar seus sentimentos, sem medo.

-Você realmente quer fazer parte de uma família praticamente pronta?-Catherine tinha medo, pois não queria que sua filha sofresse.

-Primeiro Lindsay é como minha filha, e segundo que história é essa de família praticamente formada?Eu quero um time de futebol!-Warrick disse, Catherine não conseguia parar de sorrir.

-Te amo

-Eu também


	15. Chapter 15

FIC – parte 15

Um ano depois:

Estavam todos reunidos em uma mesa, em uma festa muito bonita. Sara estava com uma menina no colo, e Grissom com um menino. Eles haviam tido gêmeos. A festa estava animada, quando todos vêm Nick entrando no salão:

-E ai como vai a primeira semana de casado depois da lua-de-mel hein Nick?-Warrick não podia deixar de comentar, Nick e a esposa Anna haviam acabado de chegar, ela era muito bonita.

-Uma maravilha. Mas a sua com Cath se bem me lembro também foi muito boa não?Lindsay ficou na casa da mãe da Cath, vocês estavam sozinhos...

-Hei, hei... -Catherine interrompeu - Chega de detalhes!-Todos riram cada um estava começando a formar sua própria família.

Todos estavam conversando animadamente, quando Greg apareceu na mesa dos CSIs:

-Estão todos se divertindo?A comida esta agradando?-Greg perguntou preocupado.

-Este tudo perfeito Greg, seu casamento esta lindo!Sua esposa é muito gentil - Catherine disse para acalmar o rapaz-Agora traga ela aqui e nos apresente formalmente, como sua esposa!

-Nesse caso é pra já!-Greg saiu em disparada até Elizabeth, sua esposa. A felicidade no rosto dos recém casados era notável.

Após a festa, Catherine e Warrick foram para casa, Lindsay estava viajando com os pais de Cath e eles tinham a casa só para eles.

-Enfim, podemos ficar sozinhos, só nós dois - Warrick não via a hora!Catherine e Grissom foram os padrinhos de Greg, e por isso eles haviam ficados separados uma parte da festa.

-Acho que vai ser difícil, só nós dois não vai dar!-Catherine falou para Warrick com um sorriso no rosto.

-Como assim?-Warrick não tinha caído em si - Você está querendo dizer que...

-Sim, daqui oito meses essa família vai aumentar mais um pouco!-Warrick a abraçou, ele sempre havia comentado com ela que queria ter um filho, já que eles já tinham uma menina, mas ele também falava que se fosse uma menina ele também adoraria Catherine sempre ria, ele escolhia o sexo do bebê que nem estava a caminho.

Na casa de Grissom, eles haviam acabado de por Janne e Leo para dormir, Grissom não sabia como cuidar de duas crianças pequenas dava trabalho, ele já havia ajudado Catherine com Lindsay, mas dois é muito pior.

-Sabe, esses dois são o que eu sempre quis, dois furacõezinhos. -sara riu do comentário de Gil - Quando eles crescerem, vão me colocar doido, mas vai ser o que eu sempre quis ter alguém pra bagunçar a minha ordem!

-Bom enquanto eles não crescem, pode deixar que eu bagunço pra você!-E Sara o beijou.

Enquanto isso Greg estava no aeroporto, se despedindo da família, ele e Elizabeth iriam viajar em lua-de-mel, ele sempre havia achado que nunca se casaria, mas ela era tão maluca quanto ele, do jeito que todos sempre pensaram que seria a mulher perfeita para Greg.

Nick estava em casa, ele e sua mulher estavam se aprontando, eles iriam jantar na casa dos pais de Anna. Nick estava muito feliz por ter encontrado uma mulher que o entendesse, e melhor, gostasse do seu jeito cawboy.

Estava começando outro turno, Grissom e Catherine ficaram no laboratório cuidando da papelada outra vez.

-Sabe, eu sempre achei que nunca me casaria, que nunca teria coragem para contar para a Sara o que eu sentia, que eu ficaria solitário o resto da minha vida!E agora eu estou casado e tenho dois filhos maravilhosos!-Disse Grissom, ele e Catherine continuavam sendo confidentes um do outro, eles eram como irmãos e sempre estavam um ao lado do outro, sempre que necessário.

-Sabe Gil, eu sempre achei que você seria o primeiro a se casar, você é muito fechado, mas quando agente conhece você melhor, é como encontrar uma criança, que adora estar perto de todos que ama.

-Eu, séiro?Grissom perguntou curioso

-Depende do seu "ponto de vista"-E os dois continuaram trabalhando.

Fim


End file.
